Thin film materials are utilized today to produce many types of electrochemical devices, such as thin film batteries. In producing such thin film materials, pinholes are often formed which extend through the material. This is especially true of thin films deposited in large scale manufacturing processes. Unfortunately, the presence of the pinholes generally destroys or at least greatly reduces the functionality of the thin films. Thus, a technique that corrects the pinhole defect in thin films is highly desirable.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need exists for a method of limiting the negative effects of pinholes formed in a thin film material. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.